This invention relates to small electric motors of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,971 issued Sept. 3, 1985 to J. Miller et al. entitled "Assembly of Tank Lid and Fan Means of a Wet/Dry Vacuum." More particularly, this invention relates to the making of electrical connections between the stator windings and brushes of a small electric motor.
Because small electric motors are often produced in large quantities, a small reduction in the cost of parts and/or labor to assemble a motor becomes significant. The prior art has attempted to reduce motor costs by simplifying the making of external circuit connections to the mag-wire of the stationary field windings. A prior art example of such an attempt at cost reduction is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,647 issued Mar. 30, 1982 to T. H. Neroda for "Motor Assembly". In U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,647, solderless terminal connectors are utilized for connecting the stationary field windings in circuit. This type of arrangement requires that each coil end be carefully placed in a cavity and, thereafter, as the solderless connector is pushed into the cavity the coil end is engaged and frictionally held by the connector.